The Oddest Dragon Koopa
by BoshiBasher555
Summary: A 15-year old male named Jake cleans his plumbing and ends up in the Mushroom Kingdom. Yeah, it's that kind of story. More details inside, and reviews flames or not are always appreciated. Rated T for mild language and violence. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey all you readers! Boshi here. No, not the spiky wristbands and bad 'tude Boshi, but the humorous and less-known Boshi. I decided to make this story because of inspiration by (not surprisingly) another Fanfiction (if you've read it, you'll recognize the similarities between it and this one). Plus, some of this is actually true. It's up to you to decide WHAT, however.__So, without much further ado, we begin with the disclaimer and the story title!_

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bowser, Mario, or any characters in this story EXCEPT my OC's (to be mentioned later).

()()()()()()()()()()()()

The Oddest Dragon Koopa

Chapter One:

My Unusual Usual Morning

I woke up one morning (June 15th I think) and entered the bathroom to find a strange creature in the mirror. I paid it no mind and turned on the tap to rinse the cat shit out of my dull hazel eyes. I call it cat shit because it's the same color as my cat's must-be-weekly-cleaned-out-of-the-box shit. Most people call it sand, but mine is always grayish brown, so I call it cat shit. I filled up my hands with water and rinsed out my eyes, then dressed and went to check my E-mail on my tiny freaking laptop... which seemed tinier than usual. Odd... Nothing new on my E-mail so I shut down my laptop... after rereading Ununoctium of course (I read fast)... just too strange (or should that be unique?) not to, plus I understand most of it even though I'm only 15. Most would say I'm too young to read things like that but I say otherwise. People need to experience new things or quickly fall into a rut.

After that, I went into the kitchen to get myself some breakfast (the chair groaned under my weight for some reason, and I had frosted miniwheats and a peanut butter and jelly toast sandwich for breakfast, which usually fill me up but didn't today so I had two sandwiches) and put my dog out. I remained outside to watch the sun rise above the trees surrounding the area I was raised in for 9 years. In the years before I lived here in Missouri, I lived in Arkansas for 2 years ('98 to '00), and I was in Arizona for 4 years before that (aka since birth to '98).

After the sun rose above the trees, I had to go under the house and repair the plumbing because SOMEONE (my dad) wouldn't lay off the beans and avocados, so now the main sewer line was blocked, and guess who had to unplug it?

That's right. _MOI._

Anyway, I went in barefoot and barehanded, but wearing a baseball cap (I know what you're thinking. 'This guy is full of shit' or something along those lines. Here's my response: I was going to take a shower down there anyway. I'd installed a shower head three summers ago because this kind of block happens roughly every year at the start of summer break) to unblock the pipe. I turned off the water, eliciting nothing from above (my dad had gone to work) and opened the rather large pipe... big enough for me to stand up in comfortably. Personally, I think I broke the block rather quickly with my bare fists, as it was dry and crumbly... and then what the block was blocking hit me like a tidal wave, knocking my cap off.

I was blown out of the pipe clear out into the main basement. I grabbed a water pump and pumped out the water now flooding the basement. I then went back into the pipe to retrieve my hat.

1486 feet later, afte four turns, 3 intersections and a corkscrew...

My cap was soaked, but it was still in one piece. I then noticed I didn't know where I was. I decided to head up the green pipe directly above me. I jumped up and grabbed the convenient handle on the edge and climbed up the ladder inside.

250 rungs later...

I reached the top of the pipe... which, oddly, was outside. I knew this because I could see the sky. I popped my head out of the pipe, and gasped at what I saw, which told me EXACTLY where I was... Floating blocks... More pipes of many colors... and a green dinosaur eating large tomatolike berries with a long tongue... this had to be the Mushroom Kingdom.

I shut my eyes and thought, "I must be hallucinating from the crap stink." But when I opened my eyes, I was still there, and the dinosaur, which I now realized was a Yoshi, looked at me and his (if it was a he, and I wasn't looking under the hood to check!) eyes widened.

And then he screamed.

You could just SEE the question mark appear above my head as the Yoshi went "!" and ran away, still screaming.

I facepalmed very hard... and screamed myself as my nails pierced my skin. I looked at my hands and just STARED. They still had thumbs, but all the fingers were now as thick as summer sausages and tipped with needle-sharp claws, and there were only 3 fingers and a thumb. I looked into a nearby puddle and realized that that was ME. I had horns that were about a foot long and curved back like a dragon's. I was covered in yellow-orange scales, apart from my head, covered in green scales like a mask. My snout, at least, was still skin-colored, albeit a pale color. My brown hair was still on my head (but shorter and stuck up like spikes), and my horns were coming out of it in the back. I was wearing a huge turtle shell, and on the back of it were pyramidal spikes... but twisted like a seashell. My tail (which I now realized I had) was sticking back out of the bottom of the shell. The back of the shell around the spikes was deep green with small speckles of orange. My muscles were MUCH more toned than when I was human. My mouth was full of daggerlike fangs.

I sneezed and accidentally set the bush the Yoshi was eating from on fire.

I would have to be careful not to facepalm in the near future.

_So how did you like it? Any questions, comments, or flames? Well, you might want to wait until you read the second chapter! It involves me going to Toad Town and getting in all sorts of trouble!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bowser, Mario, or any characters in this story EXCEPT my OC's (to be mentioned later).

()()()()()()()()()()()()

The Oddest Dragon Koopa

Chapter Two:

I Go to Toad Town

After putting out the burning bush (by pissing on it, so I hope that Dragon Koopa piss isn't very acidic) I start walking to the nearest town -Toad Town- as indicated by a nearby sign, and I had to walk for only about a quarter mile- in fact, I could see it in the distance.

The walk to town was uneventful, apart from eating some berries along the way... but personally I hoped for steak... or a monkey. I didn't think my digestive system would object to raw meat... but since I had fire breath I could cook it without a flint and tinder fire.

I ate 3 monkeys... which are actually called Ukikis, as I later learned.

I arrived at the town... and was promptly knocked off my feet by a large rock from a trebuchet and a spear was held at my throat.

"Hey! What's your problem, man?" I asked the Toad who held said spear. I hoped he was the captain and not some rookie looking for glory.

"You are to follow us to the castle immediately for questioning," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You are a Dragon Koopa. Naturally, we are suspicious. Now, then, come with us, or do I have to put my foot up your ass?" the Toad replied.

I got slowly to my feet, and was menaced by spears all the way to a pipe that led to the castle gates. Half the Toads went in first, presumably to cover me when I went through. I hopped into the pipe and flew through on a breeze and was popped out the exit pipe at the same velocity I went in.

I landed on my face, much to the guards' amusement.

And so I arrived at Toad Town... and was surprised and shocked at the Toads' efficiency. Wasn't Peach kidnapped often by Bowser? Did they assume I was a Koopaling? I guess I'll find out during my questioning...

Surprisingly, they seemed to ask simple questions such as:

"Do you work for Bowser? Have you EVER worked for him?"

"Do you sympathize with Koopas?"

"Where did you come from?"

My answers went in order like this: "No. NO. I don't know any other Koopas. Planet Earth."

And that was basically all the questions they needed answers to. After the questioning, the Toad guards let me go, but with a warning: "Be careful in Toad Town. Some people want the Koopas COMEPLETELY obliterated." They also gave me 10 coins, "as money to help you get somewhere." I didn't know where, but I needed to get a job... and soon.

I ended up buying a hatchet/hammer, nails, and a sharpening stone. I planned on building either a shipping empire or a construction company...

2 days later...

I finished building the house. I had been building day and night for 2 days and finished on the dawn of the third day. I had done so many repairs on my house on Earth I knew how to build one from planks, dirt(as insulation), nails, and glass made from sand using my fire breath. Apparently it has magical properties, as one day after the house was built some rowdy Toad children threw rocks at my windows made from glass, expecting them to break. They didn't get scratched, let alone shatter. I realized this could be a vast improvement on the glassless windows of Toad Town, which caused drafts in winter. So I got a license to form a business and named it Jake's Glass House.

1 month later...

Business is booming! I've fitted every window in town with my magical glass... even the castle has placed orders for their windows to be fixed and/or fitted with MagiGlass.

Unfortunately, those young Toads have found a way to break my windows. They somehow got hold of a Bill Blaster and blew out the entire side of my house! As I dug through the wreckage to see if the windows survived, I found powdered glass. I knew these were my windows... and I filed suit against the parents of the kids... and won, thanks to a good lawyer named Swee T. The compensation was just enough to pay for the repairs AND the legal fees. Later that day I paid for a better made house (fitted with THREE layers of glass in the windows in case the kids tried again).

_Sorry if this chapter wasn't very good. It's just to further the plot. Next chapter: I Meet (and Get My Ass Kicked By) the Mario Bros and Yoshi!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bowser, Mario, or any characters in this story EXCEPT my OC's (to be mentioned later).

()()()()()()()()()()()()

The Oddest Dragon Koopa

Chapter Three:

I Meet the Mario Bros. (and Yoshi, whom I scared in Ch.1)

1 day after last chapter's events

I needed a vacation... I'd already done every window in this town. I decided to explore the Mushroom Kingdom... and visit the Darklands, if I chose to.

Not a mile away from Toad Town, something hit me in the back of the head. HARD.

As I was used to my weight now, I merely stumbled forward a half step. I turned around to see the Yoshi I first saw in the Kingdom, along with 2 easily recognizable red and green plumbers... Mario and Luigi. And boy, did they look MAD. Mario even had flames in his eyes. Luigi had his fists clenched, and the Yoshi was holding another egg to throw at me. I realized that the Yoshi was THE Yoshi. As this realization hit me, so did Mario's first fireball... to no effect but to get my attention.

"Go back-a to the Dark-a Lands where you-a belong!" Luigi said in a heavy Italian accent.

I replied, "I'm not from the Darklands."

Yoshi said "Yoshi yosh yosh!"

I realized what this meant, and who they thought me to be.

"I'm not Bowser! I may be a Dragon Koopa, but I'm not evil! I just make glass for a living! Ask anyone in Toad Town!" I exclaimed.

The Bros. reply was a boot to the face, pain, and unconciousness.

I woke up sitting up on a mattress in a hospital in Toad Town. The doctor on duty smiled and said, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just got a boot to the face and knocked unconscious." I replied.

The doctor laughed and he said "Of course you do. The Bros. tend to be a little overreactive about Koopas... especially Dragon Koopas."

Now it was my turn to laugh. "I noticed. How'd I get here anyway?"

The doctor simply handed me a video screen. The Mushroom Kingdom is surprisingly advanced when it comes to small things like these.

*click*whirr*beep*doot*doot*

I watched myself get hauled into the town by the tail via Mario's hands- he walked over every bumpy stretch of street to ensure my continuing pain. I had wondered why my tail and back hurt. Mario, passing through the main gate, was instantly surrounded by people demanding he let the glassmaker go. He simply pushed through the crowd using my bulk as a ram. He dragged me into the castle... 15 minutes later I was hauled out much faster on a gurney and whisked to the hospital, Mario and Luigi (who had appeared out of nowhere; I didn't see Yoshi anywhere) running along behind yelling at the paramedics to drop me so they could take me in for questioning. The video clicked, whirred, and went blank. I handed it back to the doctor, and he let me leave the hospital after paying for my injuries and some medical supplies for a first aid kit.

As I left the hospital, Mario and Luigi fell into step beside me.

"We want-a to, er, apologize-a for the mix-a up... and for injuring you in any way," Luigi said. Mario didn't look very apologetic- in fact, he looked ready to try and kick my ass into oblivion again.

"No, it's me who should be apologizing. I scared your friend Yoshi, who thought I was Bowser and caused the mix-up in the first place. it's not my fault i look like him. In fact, I used to be human... until about 3 months ago... I think. I stopped looking in the mirrorat about age 14, knowing I'd look the same until I was about 17. Must have been when I started changing. In fact, I bet I'll be bigger than Bowser when I'm fully grown." Mario's ears pricked up at the words "I scared Yoshi".

Luigi nodded and said "Yes-a. Most people change-a when they least expect it!"

"Speaking of Yoshi," I said, "where is he?"

"He's following right behind you." Sure enough, there he was.

"Excuse-a me, but can we-a get to the point-a?" Mario interjected.

"Ah yes. The point." Luigi looked thoughtful. "We need your help to stop Bowser for good. He's been trying to kidnap the princess again, and he already stole our Nintendo Wii."

"Uh... what happened to your accent?" I asked, curious.

"Oh! Yeah... we get a kick out of it. It's just for laughs."

"O...K... I'll help you. But one condition. I get to keep a quarter of the treasure if we find any."

"DEAL!" Mario shouted! "Let's-a go!" he rushed off, to the northwest.

"Uh, Mario..." Luigi sweatdropped.

"YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY SHROOMHEAD!" I bellowed, for I had wondered what it was like to bellow. It's like yelling from your stomach- and boy, it _carries_ pretty damn far, especially if you're big enough. You can be 5'8" and sound like a fat man a foot taller.

...and so the quest to stop Bowser from stalking Peach and rescue the Bros. Wii began with Luigi leading the way and Mario hitting random floating blocks for no reason other than to smash them.

_So how about that chapter? The plot thickens and Mario is revealed to be slightly psychotic but second to none when it comes to fighting skill!_

Next Chapter: A Pair of Italians and Dinosaurs Storm Koopa Keep


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bowser, Mario, or any characters in this story EXCEPT my OC's (to be mentioned later).

()()()()()()()()()()()()

The Oddest Dragon Koopa

Chapter Four:

Storming Bowser's Keep

I may have said this before, but I'll say it again- in some ways the Mushroom Kingdom and surrounding areas are relatively unadvanced, but in others it was WAY more advanced than you would take it to be.

Bottom line- Bowser's castle had an electronic lock on th front door.

"How have you gotten in before?" I asked, exasperated after the 16th try on the lock.

"Well, we usually go through the door, but Bowser seems to have upgraded his security," Mario replied.

"Screw this," I said to nobody in particular, and walked around the back of the castle.

Guess what? The back door was open.

"Mother %$#!" I fumed. And walked in. Silently.

30 seconds later...

"I bet I can just walk through, because I'm a Dragon Koopa," I said. We were forming a Plan of Epic Proportions to Get Stuff, because, well, we needed a plan. But I had a good idea right there.

"Nah," said Luigi. "I'll go in and make a distraction, and you guys sneak around."

"No," said Mario. "We need to make a distraction out here and they'll send one or two guards down here- preferably Dark Koopas. Jake, you whack them in the head and Luigi and I will put on their armor. Then we blend in with the troops and look around for our Wii and a way to stop Bowser from kidnapping Peach again... at least temporarily."

"Sounds good," Luigi agreed.

"I don't see any problems with it... but any tips on how to blend in with Koopas and the like? I've never done it before," I admitted.

"Just think moderatedly bad thoughts," said Mario.

"Um... Mario? What will be the distraction?" asked Luigi.

"I have it already," replied Mario as he lit a cannon. Hopefully it was unloaded.

***WTFBOOOOOOOOOOOM***

5 minutes later...

Mario and Luigi had put on the armor... which looked kind of cozy for a human, as Koopas were a little taller or shorter than an average plumber or a slightly too-tall one. The cannon had been unloaded, but still made a dent in Bowser's castle.

Ground Floor

**(Note: If the group is separated, I will show each POV individually. Italics are thoughts and bold is yelling or sound effects.)**

Jake

The Bros and I had split up in the kitchen. I went one way and the Bros went the other. I walked down the hallway, still looking angry about the door. Any Koopa or Goomba in my way was quickly leaping out of the way or risked getting hammered in the face or squashed underfoot. _"If this is all Bowser has, this will be easier than we thought,"_ I thought to myself.

However, we still had to get to the second and top floor, where Bowser was... he was USUALLY at the top of his castle. I reached a point with three doors in the wall. I opened the one on the left and went up the stairs inside.

Mario and Luigi

Luigi and I had separated from Jake (crazy-looking idiot, but he has his uses) in the kitchen and we clanked down the hallway as if we were getting off guard duty. Nobody suspected us as we knew where the guardroom was and headed in that general direction. In reality we would head up the stairs next to the guardroom. Along the way some Goombas were looking at us curiously. I told Luigi to continue up the stairs and went over to the Goombas to give them a dirty look. And then socked the biggest one in the face. The little shits ran off and I followed Luigi up the stairs, where he had waited for me at the top.

Floor 1

Jake

Apparently, the stairs that we all found led directly up to the second floor. However, I DID take the time to look for a pair of gauntlets... I wanted them where I was going, and I wanted some extra power for punching, and I didn't want to hurt my fist in case I missed and hit the wall. I ended up finding a pair of brown leather gloves covered in orange plates, so they camouflaged with my scales.

Bros.

Our stairway led to the second floor, with one stopoff at the first floor which we didn't enter.

Floor 2

Our party reformed when we reached the second floor. The staircases ended right next to each other and we decided to stick together this time. There was only one hallway that ended... in another staircase. This must be a dual-layered floor. The stairs were big enough for me to walk up comfortably but the bros had to jump up the stairs, but they didn't clank as they had padded the bottoms of their metal boots and greased the joints.

At the top, the Bros. were breathing somewhat hard. The armor they had worn was very heavy and they couldn't jump up a staircase with it, so they decided to remove it halfway up and leave it in a convenient little nook. Even so, the staircase had been big. We had arrived at our destination... Bowser's throne room.

The Koopa King himself was there, looking out the window towards Peach's castle.

_Cliffhanger! I bet you this cookie you didn't expect that without seeing the words down here!_

_Send in your reviews and let me know what you think!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bowser, Mario, or any characters in this story EXCEPT my OC's (to be mentioned later).

()()()()()()()()()()()()

The Oddest Dragon Koopa

Chapter Five:

The Clash of the Koopas

...Intergalactic proton-powered tentacled advertising droids! Intergalactic proton-powered tentacled advertising droids! Intergalactic proton-powered tentacled advertising droids! Due to a garbled subspace message, we are overstocked on intergalactic proton-powered tentacled advertising droids and we're passing the savings on to yooooouuu!

...And now, back to our regularly scheduled program. We rejoin our little group as they enter Bowser's throne room.

After we got up those ridiculously large stairs, we arrived at Bowser's throne room, where the Koopa King himself stood looking out the window toward Peach's castle.

"Bowser!" Mario yelled. "Give up on stealing our stuff, the princess, everything!"

Bowser replied by flinging himself backwards, pulling himself into his shell and spinning rapidly. Mario dodged by leaping into the air straight up. Luigi quickly darted in and hammered Bowser in the gut while he was distracted as he came out of his shell. Before Bowser could grab Luigi and throw him out the window, I snuck up behind Bowser and laid him out with a sucker punch. He didn't stay down long (his skull must be made of steel or something)! He quickly got to his feet, summoned a Warp Pipe and jumped down it. The Mario Bros. had been knocked away by the force of Bowser's fall from my sucker punch, and were trying to rush to the pipe but they wouldn't reach it in time.

"Looks like I'm going it alone," I thought as I leaped headfirst down the pipe.

When I fell out of the pipe into a churchlike room, I quickly reoriented myself with the floor and landed on my feet with a small shockwave. I was quickly hit in the chest and sent sliding backwards with the air knocked out of my lungs. Bowser rushed at me with a roar, fist raised to aim a haymaker. I put my hands forward, palms out, and caught his punch, which was so powerful we both slid a dozen feet. In his moment of surprise, I caught my breath, flipped him over my shoulder and used his own weight to slam him back-first into the ground. He didn't stay stuck as long as I wanted him to this time (looks like I STILL need to work out!) he got up and gave me an uppercut so hard I saw stars and did a backflip onto my stomach. When I landed, a large amount of fire rushed out of my mouth like liquid... napalm? I leaped to my feet and blew a fireball in Bowser's direction. He jumped and blew one of his own. I blocked it with the back of my gauntlet and hammered my opponent in the chest as he came down. I followed up with a mighty kick to his shell that sent him thudding into the wall. To end the fight I blew a fireball at each of the pillars supporting the ceiling above Bowser's head. The ceiling caved in with an almighty crashing, rushing sound. Bruised, sore, and tired, I looked for a pipe that would take me back to Bowser's castle. I climbed in and and went through.

After I exited the pipe, the Mario Bros. saw me and winced. I grinned and said "I think he's got some remodeling to do down that pipe." Then I passed out and crashed to the floor.

_Hope you enjoyed this so far! This isn't the first time I'll have to fight Bowser..._ **Next chapter- Why Do I Keep Waking Up in the Hospital?**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bowser, Mario, or any characters in this story EXCEPT my OC's (to be mentioned on my profile.)

()()()()()()()()()()()()

The Oddest Dragon Koopa

Chapter Six:

Why Do I Keep Waking up in the Hospital?

I woke from blackness to major pain in my entire body. Geez, Boswer packs a punch! I looked around to find I was in the hospital AGAIN. The only difference was that on the little bedside table was a letter from the Mario Bros. along with one from Yoshi. I opened the one from Yoshi first- I didn't know he could write -and started to read. It wasn't very legible but I was used to reading bad writing, as mine was messy but with less spelling mistakes than most. (What? Everyone is a nerd or geek in SOME way.) I fixed his spelling and grammar for the sake of retelling quality:

_Hi Jake!_

_ This is the first time I have ever written a letter, so it is very special. Please excuse my bad spelling, because I don't write often, just notes to myself and shopping lists. Anyway, thank you for helping Mario and Luigi beat Bowser again, and if you don't know how you ended up in the hospital, we carried you there- you aren't that heavy, Mario says. I don't think Bowser wil come back for a while, though you never know just WHAT a Koopa will do, unless he tells you. When you can leave the hospital, maybe you can come visit? I need the glass replaced in my windows beause the earthquake after you collapsed part of Bowser's castle broke them._

_Have a nice day,_

_Yoshi_

_ P.S. I left a present for you ender your pillow. I held onto it because I don't like throwing full containers of useful stuff away, even if I can't use them._

Oops. I'll take care of that when I get out of the hospital. I checked under the pillow and found a container of shell/armor polish, then I proceded to read Mario and Luigi's letter.

_Hey Jake,_

_ We were amazed at how well you took down Bowser without our help! It's incredible how you stayed awake through the pain of your injuries long enough to take him down, and came up with a funny quote afterwards. Sorry the letter is so short but we don't normally say much. Lastly, we could use some help fixing the plumbing under the castle later- think you can help us?_

_Thanks,_

_Mario & Luigi_

Shortly after I finished reading the letters, the nurse on duty came in and told me I could leave if I felt up to it. I nodded, picked up the letters and polish, then paid the hospital bill and left. I decided to help fix the plumbing today and make some windows for Yoshi later. I headed toward the Bros. house and thought about the last week or so.

I arrived at the Bros. house 15 minutes later and knocked on the door. The Bros. came out with their plumbing gear and we headed over to the castle.

We arrived at the castle 20 minutes later and hopped down a pipe to begin the job. Basically, they couldn't lift the section of pipe to repair the leaking main pipe- and as the water was waist-high on me, it had to be repaired soon. They shut off the water temporarily to the castle and applied a waterproof seal to each end of the new pipe, then loosened the old one and I pulled it off. Then I lifted the new section of pipe and the Bros. guided me toward the gap where the pipe was to be placed. I squeezed the pipe and it shortened a few inches, allowing it to be fitted into the gap. I squeezed the pipe again and it expanded to fill the gap perfectly. The Bros. then fitted a pipe clamp around the cracks at either end of the pipe and I pressed the ends together, then Mario bolted it tight so the pipes wouldn't slip. We then pumped out the water in the area, and the Bros. thanked me for my help and sent m on my way to help Yoshi.

I had to walk for a good half hour to get to the pipe that lead to Yoshi's house. Yoshi had already found some good-quality sand and some steel wire to strengthen the windows.

1 hour later...

Yoshi is a really nice guy when you get to know him. He gave me all the assistance he could to fix his windows and stayed out of my way when I fitted the windows into their frames. Because it was early evening by the time we finished, Yoshi had prepared a turkey and cheese sandwich for me to eat on my way home. I said goodbye and headed back to the pipe that lead back to Toad Town. I pulled a makeshift calendar out of my shell (it's a very large storage space) and checked off another day on it- it was now August 29th... tomorrow was my birthday! Too bad I didn't notice until now... oh well. I'll just make a small cake like I do every year (carrot with the grated peels of assorted citrus fruits, covered in vanilla icing) listen to some of my favorite songs, and take the day off to do what I want (sleep, work on a hobby, play an instrument, write, etc.) Meh. Maybe make some chili dogs instead. (They do taste pretty good if you ignore the fact that before they used synthetic meatskins, they used sheep intestines to cover each individual sausage).

Wow, that was mostly filler again to further the plot. I hope i don't end up in the hospital again, because I'm going to go lift weights next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bowser, Mario, or any characters in this story EXCEPT my OC's (to be mentioned on my profile.)

()()()()()()()()()()()()

The Oddest Dragon Koopa

Chapter Seven:

Weights, Gold and the Wario Bros.

40 days after previous events

Sometimes I amaze myself. BEFORE I started a real weight-training regimen, I had to find out the maximum weight I could lift. Here are the results-

Bench Press- 310 lbs.

Military press- 200 lbs.

Chin-ups- 25 times

Dumbell curls- 75 lbs 10 times

Barbell curls- 190 lbs 10 times

That's all I wanted to test. Here are the results AFTER I lifted for 40 days-

Bench Press- 425 lbs

Military- 375 lbs

Chin-ups- 38 times

Dumbells- 75 lbs. (none larger) 30 times

Barbell- 250 lbs 10 times

I didn't want to lift more weight- I was afraid I'd drop it and demolish the gym!

After all that lifting, I started doing heavier odd jobs around town- such as lifting the gate when the winch was broken, fortifying the walls with larger bricks, repairing the castle's plumbing (again), carrying the communications satellite up to the top of the castle like King Kong and bolting it there, taking the other one to Sarasaland Castle on foot in record time and doing the same, fixing the plumbing there, swimming to Delfino Island and cleaning it up for Mario, fixing the plumbing THERE, swimming back and using half of my money (roughly 500,000 coins) to buy the materials to build a brick house on the edge of town, near the pipe to the Bros. house, building the house, and various other jobs involving police work, interrogation, beating up spies that I find on my various trips to other towns, etc.

Eventually, I was bored with the work and wanted to expand the town- but even Princess Peach didn't have enough money to afford the project to expand the castle walls, and was not the kind of ruler to overtax regular citizens, so it looks like I need to go find some treasure! I got a teasure clue from the archaeology department of University of Shroom- they had dug it up in Dry Dry Desert years ago and hadn't bothered with it since. I picked up my backpack and quickly filled it with these items- my shell polish, some food, a sledgehammer, a large magnet, around 100 coins, and some empty bags to put treasure in. I took a look at the clue and realized I knew what it meant. Here is what it said- _Only those with hearts of fire may find the entrance in the sea._ It basically meant either a Dragon Koopa or someone who could use a Fire Flower could find it.

Suddenly, a yellow motorcycle, ridden by a fat man wearing purple overalls, a yellow hat and shirt and green shoes zipped by me, grabbing the clue and riding away. I quickly ripped off one of my spikes- I found that they grew back in a matter of seconds- and threw it like a dart at his back tire. The tire blew up, as it had been overinflated, sending the thief head over heels into a rocky cliff. I quickly ran up and retrieved my clue, thumping the thief on the head again for good measure. He was out cold, so I ripped the carbon-steel exhaust pipes off the motorcycle and tied them around the thief. Then I crusched the motorcycle into a ball and fused it into a solid piece with my fire breath. While it was still hot, I molded it into a hammer and dunked it into the nearby lake to cool. When it cooled, I quickly ripped a strip of bark off a tree (yet again nearby) and dried it using my flame breath (not directly on it or it would have burned!), then wrapped it around the handle of the hammer and quickly sealed it with some sap from the tree, hardened by my fire breath. I now had a reasonably good weapon, and slammed it into the tree I had ripped the bark from- and it simply turned into toothpicks. I hammered the thief into the ground so only his head stuck up. I figured my revenge was complete and walked away... to the eastern sea.

Yet again, I meet someone who bothers me for no reason- at least I got away unscathed... The thief, not so much.


End file.
